Until the end of the line
by Yaikaya
Summary: Escrito para el reto "Finales Alternativos" del foro "221B Baker Street". Mi versión del final de "Su último juramento".


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sir Arthur Aonan Doyle y a la BBC. _

_Este fic participa del Reto "Finales Alternativos" del foro "221B Baker Street". Este es mi final alternativo para el capítulo 3x03: "Su último Juramento"._

* * *

Tras acabar con las comprobaciones, la azafata avisó de que el avión estaba listo para despegar y realizó las advertencias pertinentes sobre la necesidad de abrocharse los cinturones y apagar todos los dispositivos electrónicos. Poco después, la gran mole de metal en la que se encontraban comenzó a moverse, ganando velocidad conforme avanzaba por la pista hasta que finalmente se elevó. La luz verde les avisó en cuanto el avión volvió a estabilizarse en posición horizontal.

Conforme avanzaban iban dejando atrás la ciudad de Londres, igual que Sherlock Holmes había tenido que hacer dos años atrás. Cuando había vuelto a Baker Street estaba seguro de que contaría con bastante tiempo para poder empaparse de nuevo en su amada ciudad, pero ni siquiera él podía anticipar los acontecimientos que sucedieron a su vuelta, ni el agridulce final que le esperaba.

El paisaje inglés, reducido a una minúscula alfombra verde, iba quedando atrás, pero en ese momento Sherlock solo albergaba pensamientos para el hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento de al lado.

John Watson no dejaba de removerse en su sitio una y otra vez. Su vista se perdía en un punto indeterminado de la pared del avión, al menos hasta que volvía a agitarse nerviosamente y dirigía la mirada a otro espacio en blanco en el infinito, pero nunca a él. Sherlock tampoco le miraba directamente, tenía la vista clavada al frente, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas, en completa inmovilidad, pero aún así no apartaba su atención de él.

Definitivamente ni el mejor detective del mundo podría haber presagiado lo que había sucedido en el aeropuerto.

OoOoO

Desde su posición, frente al avión en el que estaba a punto de partir, Sherlock observó a los Watson bajar del coche. No había podido ver a John desde que Mycroft se los llevó a los dos de la mansión de Magnussen. Una parte de él, una muestra de que el antiguo Sherlock que había sido antes de la caída de Reichenbach no había desaparecido del todo, bufaba hastiado al pensar en el melodrama que le esperaba con esa despedida. Pero aunque no fuera a admitirlo, Sherlock le agradecía enormemente a Mycroft aquella oportunidad para despedirse de ellos, para tener una última ocasión de ver a John.

En cuanto bajaron del coche supo que algo no estaba saliendo como era de esperar. La primera prueba fue que Mary echó a correr hacía él lo más deprisa que le permitía su prominente barriga y una vez a su altura le abrazó. Sherlock no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar y su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, pero su cerebro no dejó de funcionar, analizando al detalle la situación y buscando una explicación racional. El abrazo de Mary era fuerte pero tembloroso, y Sherlock notó que estaba aun más tensa que él. Se puso de puntillas para que sus labios quedaran lo más cerca posible de su oído y le susurró: "cuida de él por mí".

En cuanto Mary le soltó, Sherlock pudo ver que John se dirigía hacia ellos, su avance ralentizado al cargar con una gran maleta marrón. Sherlock tardó una décima de segundo en llegar a una conclusión, pero hizo falta algo más de tiempo para que fuera capaz de aceptarla.

-No… –Se volvió hacia su hermano, quien le contemplaba impasible –Dime ahora mismo que no vas a permitirlo.

-Me temo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

John llegó hasta donde estaban. Miró a su mujer, miró a Mycroft y por último, tras una deliberada pausa, sus ojos se dirigieron a Sherlock. El detective sintió el corazón en un puño al ver su expresión. En aquel momento su mirada era la de un soldado: dura, decidida e implacable. Una mirada semejante a la que usaba cuando estaban en el punto álgido de un caso o cuando sus vidas corrían peligro, solo que mucho más fría y estremecedora, y en el fondo de ella Sherlock llegaba a ver un profundo dolor.

-No pienses ni por un momento que vas a subir a ese avión conmigo, John –dijo de inmediato.

-¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo?

Sherlock se encaró hacia Mycroft, quien tenía puesta su mejor cara de indiferencia absoluta.

-¿Esto es cosa tuya?

-En absoluto. John vino a hablar conmigo y la verdad es que fue bastante insistente. Tuve que acceder o habría necesitado traer a todas las tropas de Gran Bretaña para detenerle.

Y bajo esas palabras, Sherlock leyó "Si te tengo que enviar directo al abismo, no voy a hacer que vayas solo. Una vez que subas al avión no podré ayudarte en nada, necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti". Y aquel pensamiento le pareció tan sumamente egoísta que sintió un poderoso deseo de lanzarse sobe Mycroft y darle una paliza como no lo había sentido desde que tenía once años.

-Mary –dijo volviéndose hacia ella, pronunciando su nombre como si fuera una súplica desesperada -, por favor, di algo. Haz que se quede.

-¿Crees que si pudiera no lo habría hecho ya?

Sherlock pudo ver en esas palabras todo el entrenamiento de Mary, toda su fuerza de voluntad luchando para que no se le rompiera la voz. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, ya habría roto a llorar.

-John es un hombre adulto, tiene derecho a elegir lo que hace con su vida –fue todo lo que la señora Watson tuvo que decir.

Tras decir aquellas palabras miró a su marido. La mirada de John se suavizó al encontrarse con ella, solo en aquel momento su cara reflejó el verdadero dolor desgarrador que le suponía la partida. Fue hasta Mary y la besó, un beso que se prolongó por mucho tiempo, porque ambos sabían que podía ser el último y ninguno quería parar. Sherlock deseaba apartar la vista, pero se obligó a continuar contemplando aquella despedida, a pesar de que cada segundo le destrozaba. John debería haber venido a despedirse de él, y sin embargo ahora se marchaba en el mismo avión, dejando a su mujer embarazada en tierra.

No hubo más palabras cuando se separaron, ya debían haberse dicho todo lo que necesitaban antes de salir de casa. John fue directamente hacia él, plantándose delante del detective con decisión. Había muchísimas cosas que Sherlock quería decirle, como que era el más grande de los imbéciles del planeta Tierra o que si no daba la vuelta en aquel mismo instante iban a necesitar llamar a la policía del aeropuerto cuando él mismo le metiera en el coche de una patada. Y sin embargo fue incapaz de pronunciar una palaba, así que John se le adelantó.

-Ahórrate el sermón, nada de lo que digas va a hacer que cambie de opinión. Tú tomaste una decisión cuando mataste a Magnussem y ahora yo he tomado la mía.

Y aunque ninguno estaba de humor en aquel momento para hacer un chiste al respecto, aquella fue la primera vez que el rey de los detectives se quedó completamente en blanco ante John Watson.

OoOoO

-¿No has pensado en tu hijo?

John le dirigió una mirada ausente. Parecía que su mente seguía en el aeropuerto, donde había dejado a Mary.

-¿Cómo dices?

-He preguntado si te has parado a pensar que cuando vuelvas a casa tu hijo ya habrá nacido.

Pues claro que había pensado en su hijo, Sherlock lo tenía claro, cada instante desde que se le había ocurrido la incomprensible idea de acompañarle en su destino. Y si había estado ignorándole en el avión era para evitar que sacara el tema.

-Mary es una mujer fuerte y tiene muchos amigos que podrán ayudarla. Solo son seis meses, volveré antes de que diga su primera palabra. Volveremos –se corrigió en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Y si no vuelves? John, no puedes dejar a tu hijo huérfano.

John bajó la vista. Sherlock era consciente de lo doloroso que le era hablar del tema, pero esa era su intención, provocarle tanto dolor que se diera cuenta de que debía volver a casa. Hubo una pausa densa como el lodo, en la que John pareció haber olvidad por un momento que le estaba hablando a él, hasta que por fin volvió a mirarle.

-Hemos hecho una ecografía. Es casi seguro que es niña –fueron sus únicas palabras por un momento. La tristeza inmensa con la que pronuncio esa frase inundó a Sherlock, haciéndole sentir como si fuera él el que estuviera abandonando a su familia.

-Le he dado muchas vueltas al tema, desde que supimos que Mary estaba embarazada –continuó, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero seguía sin mirarle directamente a los ojos –. Lo cierto es que yo ni siquiera sabía con seguridad si quería tener hijos. Mi familia nunca estuvo muy unida, así que en realidad no creo que sepa cómo hacer que funcione un hogar normal. Además, soy un ex militar con una clara adicción al peligro que no hace más que meterse en problemas, no soy precisamente el modelo de padre ideal. Nadie apostaría que soy capaz de formar una familia feliz.

-Yo lo haría –dijo Sherlock.

-¿Podemos no hablar más del tema hasta que aterricemos? –pidió, con un suspiro cansado.

-No, John, porque en cuanto pisemos tierra debes volver de inmediato. Llamaré a Mycroft y él arreglará el vuelo. Es a mí a quien quieren, no a ti.

-¿Y crees que podría volver? ¿Piensas que puedo vivir mi vida con normalidad a partir de ahora, mientras tú te juegas la tuya lejos de casa?

-Ya he vivido así dos años y he estado en lugares mucho más peligrosos, ya he probado de sobra que puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta.

-Y una mierda. Mycroft me lo contó todo, si él no te hubiera ayudado no habrías vuelto con vida.

Sherlock suspiró pesadamente. Ojalá le hubiera dado un puñetazo a Mycroft cuando tuvo ocasión.

-¿Así que como mi hermano ya no está ahora vienes tú a cuidar de mí? ¿Es que piensas que podrás protegerme ahí fuera? No necesito tu ayuda, John, ni tampoco es que vaya a servirme de mucho.

-¡Ya lo sé! Al contrario que tú, Sherlock, yo soy perfectamente consciente de mis limitaciones. Que me quede en Londres o me vaya contigo, sé que no va a cambiar nada –En el titubeo final de la frase, Sherlock captó como John se contenía para no decir "Lo único que cambiará será la vida de mujer y mi hija" –. No hago esto porque piense que puedo protegerte, o al menos asegurarme de que vuelves con vida. Lo hago porque eres mi amigo y no puedo sentarme y vivir mis días preguntándome a cada momento si sigues vivo.

»Y no te atrevas a decirme que no te debo nada. Te lo debo todo, no solo lo que hiciste en el caso Magnussen. Haber dejado a Mary, dejarla sola con mi hija nonata, no ha sido una decisión fácil y ni en un millón de años podrías hacerte a la idea del inmenso dolor que estoy sintiendo. Pero eso no sería nada comparado con vivir sabiendo que estás arriesgando tu vida sólo y perdido en algún lugar a miles de kilómetros de casa, y todo porque intentaste ayudarnos a Mary y a mí. Y ella lo entiende. Ha intentado convencerme de que me quedara por todos los medios, pero incluso ella ha tenido que ceder, porque sabe mejor que nadie que no puedo dejar que luches por tu cuenta una vez más.

»Eres el hombre que cambió mi vida para siempre, el que me salvó. No sé que habría sido de mi vida si no nos hubiéramos conocido. Todavía no he podido pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Así que no te atrevas, Sherlock Holmes, no te atrevas a decirme que de la vuelta, porque no pienso dejarte solo. Pasaremos por esto juntos y volveremos a casa los dos juntos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Tras acabar el discurso, John inhaló profundamente, como si no hubiera parado a coger aire desde que empezó a hablar. Sherlock no respondió. El detective pensaba que nada en su vida podría conmoverle tanto como el instante en el que John le pidió que fuera su padrino, pero vio que se equivocaba; que ese hombre aún podía sorprenderle, que tenía la capacidad de fascinarle y tocarle más hondo de lo que jamás había hecho nadie.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –preguntó John, preocupado. Dejar sin palabras a Sherlock Holmes dos veces en un mismo día era como para ponerlo en una camiseta. Su amigo continuaba mirándole sin mover un músculo, y empezaba a preguntarse si debía pedirle a la azafata que trajera el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Finalmente, el detective abrió la boca, pero lo único que dijo fue:

-En realidad Sherlock es nombre de chica.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir que podrías llamar así a tu hija, cuando volvamos a casa.

John tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no se había vuelto loco, se echó a reír.

-Sí, hombre. No le vamos a poner tu nombre a nuestra hija.

-Bueno, mi primer nombre es William, ¿qué te parece "Wilhelmina"?

Y esta vez los dos se echaron a reír. Siempre hacían lo mismo, desde el día en que se conocieron, cuando estaban metidos hasta el cuello en problemas siempre les quedaba aquella complicidad, la que les permitía bromear juntos incluso en los peores momentos. Sherlock nunca se lo había dicho a John, pero solo reía de verdad cuando estaba con él. Había tantísimas cosas que no le había dicho. Al menos, pensó con esperanza, tenía mucho tiempo para decirle a John todo lo nunca había podido contarle.

Su risa se vio interrumpida cuando un miembro del personal se acercó a ellos con un teléfono en la mano.

-Señor –dijo tendiéndole el aparato a Sherlock -, es su hermano.

Sherlock cogió el aparato, dedicándole una mirada desconcertada a John.

-Mycroft –saludó. Watson se quedó mirándole mientras hablaba, sin poder oír lo que decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono -. Me he ido hace unos minutos. –una nueva pausa -¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Quién esta vez?

La pausa que le siguió fue aun más larga. Sin decir nada para despedirse, Sherlock colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Volvemos a casa –contestó el detective –Inglaterra nos necesita.

* * *

Escribí esta historia con prisas para cumplir con el plazo del reto, por el simple motivo de que soy demasiado desastre para planificarme y hacer las cosas con tiempo. Por ese motivo me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error.

Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado.


End file.
